113th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment
|allegiance=Union |branch=Infantry |type= |size= |garrison= |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Chickasaw Bayou *Battle of Arkansas Post *Yazoo Pass Expedition *Battle of Port Gibson *Battle of Champion Hill *Siege of Vicksburg (May 19 & May 22 assaults) *Battle of Brice's Crossroads |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders=Colonel George B. Hoge }} The 113th Illinois Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 113th Illinois Infantry was organized at Camp Hancock near Chicago, Illinois and mustered in for three years service on October 1, 1862 under the command of Colonel George B. Hoge. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, District of Memphis, Tennessee, Right Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, November 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, District of Memphis, XIII Corps, to December 1862. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Sherman's Yazoo Expedition to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, XV Corps, Army of the Tennessee, to August 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to November 1863. Post of Corinth, Mississippi, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, District of Memphis, Tennessee, XVI Corps, to June 1864. 2nd Brigade, Sturgis' Expedition, June 1864. 1st Brigade, Post of Memphis, District of West Tennessee, to February 1865. Unattached, Post of Memphis, District of West Tennessee, to June 1865. The 113th Illinois Infantry mustered out of service on June 20, 1865. Detailed service Ordered to Memphis, Tenn., November 6, 1862. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign. "Tallahatchie March," November 26-December 12, 1862. Sherman's Yazoo Expedition December 20, 1862 – January 2, 1863. Chickasaw Bayou December 26–28. Chickasaw Bluff December 29. Expedition to Arkansas Post, Ark., January 3–10. Assault and capture of Fort Hindman, Arkansas Post, January 10–11. (Companies C, D, F, I, and K detached to guard prisoners sent north after Arkansas Post, and retained in Illinois on guard duty until October 1864, when they rejoined the egiment at Memphis, Tenn.) Moved to Young's Point, La., January 17–22, and duty there until March. Expedition to Rolling Fork, Miss., via Muddy, Steele's and Black Bayous and Deer Creek March 14–27. Near Deer Creek March 22. Demonstration on Haines' and Drumgould's Bluffs April 29-May 2. Movement to Jackson, Miss., via Grand Gulf, May 2–14. Jackson May 14. Champion Hill May 16. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 18-July 4. Assaults on Vicksburg May 19 and 22. Surrender of Vicksburg July 4. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Ordered to Memphis, Tenn.; then to Corinth, Miss., and post duty there until January 1864. At Memphis, Tenn., until June 1865. Sturgis' Expedition into Mississippi June 1–13, 1864. Near Colliersville, Tenn., June 10. Brice's (or Tishamingo) Creek, near Guntown, Miss., June 10. Ripley June 11. Repulse of Forrest's attack on Memphis August 21, 1864. Eastport, Miss., October 10, 1864. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 303 men during service; 1 officer and 25 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 273 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel George B. Hoge Notable members * Private William W. Burritt, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, April 27, 1863 * Sergeant John S. Darrough, Company F - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Eastport, Mississippi, October 10, 1864 * Private Newton T. Gould, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Sergeant James Henry, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Corporal Elisha Johns, Company B - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 * Private Jacob C. Miller, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at Vicksburg, May 22, 1863 See also * List of Illinois Civil War units * Illinois in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Kellogg, John Jackson. War Experiences and the Story of the Vicksburg Campaign from "Milliken's Bend" to July 4, 1863; Being an Accurate and Graphic Account of Campaign Events Taken from the Diary of Capt. J.J. Kellogg, of Co. B 113th Illinois Volunteer Infantry (Washington, IA: Evening Journal), 1913. * McCarty, Terry M. and Margaret A.,The Chatfield Story: Civil War Letters and Diaries of Private Edward L. Chatfield of the 113th Illinois Volunteers (North Charleston, SC: BookSurge and CreateSpace Publications), 2009, 2010. ISBN 1-4196-9722-6; ISBN 978-1-4196-9722-7 * Woolworth, Solomon. Experiences in the Civil War (Newark, NJ: s.n.), 1903. ;Attribution * External links * History and rosters of the 113th Illinois Infantry from the Illinois Adjutant General's Report Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Illinois Civil War regiments